From One to Seven
by Artycomicfangirl
Summary: The Son family were invited to a gathering at Capsule Corps. At the party, Bulma shows off her new invention and picks Goku as her guinea pig. However things start to go wrong which causes Goku to form six more clones of himself... except these each of his clones were his own power forms. Chaos, humour and adventure ensues, along with Chi-Chi trying to deal with it all.
1. The Experiment

It was a beautiful day atop Mount Paozu, the birds are singing, the cool breeze is blowing… the women are yelling…

Wait, what?

Chi-Chi had been yelling at Goku for the whole morning. Usually she is the mellow type of person. Yes, she was aware of the changes from her personality now to back then when Gohan was just a young child…but this was different.

A few days ago Bulma had been planning for a family get together, inviting the Z-Fighters and other people in their group circle. This gathering also served as a purpose to show everyone her new invention that she had been working on. It was a surprise, so nobody knew what it is yet.

The thing is, Chi-Chi had told Goku that he HAD to be there, since he was always going off early, almost never being present. That was one thing that would have really annoyed her about him if she was younger, but that didn't really bother her now. Still, it sometimes does ticks her off. When she caught Goku out waking up early to train, she decided that she finally had enough and is willing to set things straight…which lead to where we are now.

"C'mon Goku! Can't you actually come along with us once in a while? Take a break from training! "

"Aw c'mon Chi… I need to train every day to get stronger and to keep my energy up! And I have come along with you once! Remember Bulma's other party back then? "

Chi chi folded her arms and looked him straight in the eye "You weren't there for the first half… you only came because that Destroyer God Beerus showed up! " She said. Not like that was a bad thing. In fact, the whole earth would have been destroyed if Goku hadn't showed up to save them. She was proud of him.

She sighed and uncrossed her arms. "look… I know how much that training is important to you and you always try your best to be at our parties… but… I don't know… recently you've been going away a lot, even missing out more special events than last time. I know I can't blame you… you're the world's strongest man in the world! Our hero… but…

ChiChi's mind was in a tangle. She was having all of these pent up emotions inside of her, but she could not say them right. She did not mean for tears to be falling right now… but she was starting to notice how her husband was going away more than he should. All he was doing was going off with Vegeta to train with Whis. She knew that she was sounding selfish right now, but she needed to vent out her emotions. Unlike Bulma, she had lost her husband more than once, even twice and the thought of him going out to face some ruthless villain had left remains of stress from her past life in the present…always worrying for him…

"I'm sorry Goku… I didn't mean to…never mind, you can go off to wherever you were going… "She sighed again in defeat as she slowly made her way to the bedroom. She was suddenly stopped when a large, but gentle grip to a hold on her hand.

"Hey, if that's how you feel… then I'll take a whole day off, really! "He says in a gentle tone. "You're probably right! Training and excersising is good for the body, but too much training twenty four seven doesn't help you either! I'd say if you didn't talk me out of it, I would have turned into a mindless fight-programed robot! "Goku laughed, throwing in a joke to cheer her up.

That did the trick. ChiChi couldn't help but to laugh along with him. Even though there were some aspects of her husband that frustrated her greatly, at the end of the day she could not stay mad at him.

It wasn't long until the whole Son family had to go. Goku had took the liberty to drive with the family instead of flying there by himself. He thought it was fun. A few minutes later, the family had arrived at the Capsule Corporation building. Some people were already there and were all conversing with each other.

"Hey guys! What's up! "Goku had turned to see his long time childhood friend, Krillin. He was with 18, who had little Marron in her arms.

"Hey guys! How are things going?" Goku greeted back with a grin as he made up a conversation with Krillin, leaving 18, Chichi and Marron for themselves.

The party was sailing smoothly. Goten and Trunks were playing a humorous trick on Gohan and Videl, Roshi was up to no good trying to get his grabby hands on Bulma and Vegeta was giving him a glare that possibly said " If you touch my woman I will kill you ". Everyone else, totally fine!

After a few hours later, it was time for Bulma's new invention reveal. Everyone was curious to as what this machine would look like and what it could do. The mystery machine itself was covered with a giant white cloth. People were trying to peak, but they were caught by Dr Briefs who laughed at them. He couldn't blame. His daughter had made an invention that has gotten people wondering.

Bulma suddenly stepped out, a smug expression present on her features. She was equally just as ready to show off her invention… or she probably just rubbed some of that smugness of Vegeta, who knows?

"Alright guys! The moment you've been waiting for! This! "She declared as she pulled off the cloth with gusto. Sounds and murmurs of awe were followed afterwards.

The machine resembled to some kind of futuristic walk in pod, big enough for eight people. It had many wires, cables lights decorating and weaving around the machine. There was a slide up doorway, which at the top had a large light, blinking softly.

"What you are looking at here is my own unique version of a cloning machine! It's my only prototype because it's a test, but if this thing works out successfully, then it would go worldwide! "Bulma's speech followed with a round of applause from her audience.

"Now, here comes the fun part… who wants to try it out? Don't worry, I guarantee that it is safe, it won't harm you at all! Well, maybe you'll feel a little tingle… aw whatever, I tried it out on scratch so now he's got someone to play with! "

Krillin was the first to put his hand up, eagerly to try this out. 18 however nudged him a bit firmly.

"Hey! Babe what was that for?"

"You know you're quite a handful yourself right? I don't want another version of you running around the house… your other half might become a troublemaker and gang up with Roshi… "

"Aw bummer… alright I'll pass…" her husband sighed in defeat. 18 just chuckled with amusement.

"Fine… I'll choose someone then! I'll pick… " Bulma scanned the crowed for her experimental guinea pig. She finally pointed at a particular person.

"Goku! I pick you to be my lucky experiment!" She announced.

Murmurs went around the group. Chichi on the other hand needed to have her say.

"Uh… on second thought, are you sure this is safe Bulma? I mean, what happens if there is an unexpected technical malfunction? Goku could get hurt! "She really was concerned and unsure, even if Bulma said that it will be alright.

"Relax Chichi! I'll be fine okay? Don't worry! "He bent down to kiss her on the cheek before making off to the machine, leaving his wife speechless.

Bulma had assisted Goku into getting in the machine. As she closed the door, she saw Vegeta sulking next to her.

"I know what you're thinking…" She spoke

"Oh really now? Pray tell…"

"You're probably sulking about why I picked Goku instead of you…"

"I don't dwell on things like that…" He replied back.

" Alright… but I'm just saying, I wouldn't have picked you because if I made my second more successful one, I would have picked you for that instead… "She then gave him a smile "Only the best for my Prince…"

He looked away, but a slight smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah right… "She sworn she could have seen a faint hint of blush, but that's probably her mind talking.

Getting back to the task at hand, Bulma gave the door a knock "Are you ready Goku!? "

A muffled "Yeah! "had answered back.

"Okay! Here we go! "She pressed multiple buttons on a computer built on the machine before pushing down a giant leaver. The lights on the machine started to swirl around the interior, growing brighter.

This continued for a few more seconds, until a beeping alarm had sounded out. Chichi was the first to catch it on.

"Wait, what's that? Is that normal?" She had questioned. Surprised, Bulma had turned and pressed a few buttons to look at the stats of the machine. A worried expression had appeared.

"No, this isn't… oh my god…" she immediately started typing on the button keys furiously, trying to override it with a code or something to stop the machine. It didn't work and the beeping got louder, which scared Chichi and unnerved the rest of the group.

"Goku! " She yelled and attempted to make a dash for the machine, but Gohan had to hold her back.

"Wait Mom! It's not safe! "He told her, but it only made Chichi wanting to go after even more, attempting to get out of his hold.

The lights continued to get brighter a brighter, the whirring machine of the sound getting louder… until it finally stopped, and the lights turning off.

The door slided open on it's own, but Chichi was about to cry.

"No! My Goku is hurt! I knew I shouldn't have let him get up on there! "she wailed as Gohan tried to comfort her.

Suddenly, a figure tumbled out the pod. It tried to stand up, but staggering a bit.

"Wow that felt weird! So many lights in that machine… I think I'm going dizzy…" That familiar voice rang out. Everyone was dumbfounded about what had just happened, but Chichi immediately leapt forward and brought him in a tight embrace.

"Oh my gosh, Goku! You worried me so much! Are you alright? Do you feel anything different/ "

"No… not that I can see or feel… do I look different?" he wondered, inspecting his appearance.

"Wait guys! Something… or someone is coming out of the machine! "Hercule pointed out. Everyone had immediately ran up to get a closer look.

Indeed, a clone of Goku had walked out of the machine. Most of the group were looking at this with amazement, while some particular few just did not know what to think. The thing was, they weren't just amazed that the clone looked exactly like Goku in every detail… well actually, there were a few things about the clone that was different to him…

Oddly enough the Goku clone was in his first Super Saiyan form, as if the look was permanent.

"Huh? There are more clones coming out! " Yamcha was the one to point it out now.

Indeed there was Goku's Super Saiyan 2 clone walking out, then a separate clone of Super Saiyan 3, another form which nobody knew of. This Goku form seemed to resemble more like an ape, with majestic red fur, a tail that seemed to have grown back and piercing golden eyes. Everyone thought that maybe this was some secret form that had been hidden, but Goku never unlocked. Bulma thought that maybe it would be called a Super Saiyan 4. The last two clones everybody recognized was the redhead Super Saiyan God and the blue haired Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

"Hey what's wrong? What are all of you guys staring at? " The real Goku questioned as he turned around. He almost did a double take at what he saw.

"Whoa! They're all me! Bulma your invention really does work! " He cried out. The other Saiyan forms looked a bit confused with the situation, wondering why their forms weren't merged as one.

"That's… That's not how it works Goku… that was not meant to happen…" Was all Bulma could say, looking lost for words.

"What… What an earth is going on here!? " Chichi cried, finding it hard to grasp the concept. Yes she has a general understanding with how cloning works… but this…

It's as if she's now looking at seven different alter egos of Goku…


	2. More Saiyans Better Than One?

"Whoa man… just look at that guy…"

"Yeah… I mean, look at him, he's buff as heck! "

Yamcha and Oolong were both eyeing the Super Saiyan 4, who was still confused and trying to figure out the situation. This guy really was unlike anything they've seen, even if he was meant to be one of Goku's forms. He seems… different than the others, in a way that he seems fiercer and animalistic.

"Uh hey man! You alright over there? "Yamcha called out to the fourth form.

"Oh yeah… yeah I'm fine! " Saiyan 4 Goku replied back. Both Yamcha and Oolong blinked and his unexpected deep, rough sounding voice. It somehow had Goku's usual happy go lucky tone hinted in it.

In another area, Goten and Trunks were looking up at the blue haired Saiyan god form in awe.

"Whoa! Dad you look so awesome! I never seen you like that before!" Goten exclaimed.

"Haha well, now you have! Although, Vegeta has this form too though…"

"Wow, really! See Goten, Dad is so awesome that he has this form too!" Trunks replied proudly, folding his arms with a smug smile on his face.

Chichi on the other hand demanded an explanation. She was sitting at an outdoor table with the other ladies.

"Bulma! You said that nothing will go wrong! Now I don't know very much about cloning, but I have a gut feeling that cloning doesn't work like that!"

"Alright! Calm down ChiChi, I'm thinking up a theory!" Bulma exclaimed as she took a sip of her iced tea. ChiChi, Videl, 18 and Launch were looking at the bluenette for an answer, which unnerved her a bit.

"Can you guys stop staring at me like that?! It feels like you're all pressuring me and it's not really helping me think!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm just worried for my husband! Is this thing even permanent!? "

"No it's not! Something wrong may have happened with the duplication system, but I can bet you that the machine is built in a way so that you can still merge the clones back together as one! I'm not joking!"

"Then why don't you change him back now? Problem solved right?" 18 added.

"That would be a move that I was considering to do… but after that machine malfunction, I'm not going to do anything unless I have a good understanding of what had happened. Who knows? We could be adding more trouble to the chaos"

The conversation was suddenly interrupted a sneeze. The group turned to find the blue haired Launch gone, but her blonde green eyed alter ego had replaced her.

"Oh Great… at a time like this?" The bad Launch groaned, folding her arms. Looking at Launch had suddenly given Bulma an answer.

"That's it!" she stood up from her seat unexpectedly, a look of triumph on her face. The action had almost shocked ChiChi.

"Wait, what's what?" Videl questioned, a bit confused.

"Okay okay, let me explain... So you guys have a general knowledge of how cloning works right?"

The women all nodded their heads with an understanding.

"Okay so, when I was working on the machine, I must have missed something… instead of the machine making an exact clone of Goku, it went and extracted his forms, but making a separate clone for each of them…"

"Uh look, I'm not sure if I'm even following you anymore…" Launch piped up.

"Alright, let me put this in a easier way… Launch, you are fully aware that you have two personalites right?"

The blonde green eyed woman nodded, but still expecting for an answer.

"If I was to use you as a test subject, with the same thing happening to Goku… the machine would have pulled your other form out as another being… in other words, instead making an exact clone of you, all the machine would have done is actually removing your other personality from you and making it as another human!"

"What really?! I see now! Since Goku has multiple power forms in him, it's sort of like these forms are different alter egos, so the machine has separated them all! But… won't anyone of them be able to power up to one of the other forms? "Chichi blinked at the end. She had practically confused herself.

Bulma shook her head "No I don't think so… think about it, Goku's forms had been taken out of him. Without those forms in his power, he won't be able to transform up to even a Super Saiyan. The same thing goes with his other forms… they won't be able to power down because they basically got nothing to change back into. So practically, each of them are stuck like that like that until they are merged with the original person."

"Well alright then… so let's bring Goku back to normal then? " 18 replied. Bulma nodded in agreement. She stood up and cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Alright! All of the Gokus get over here!" She yelled. Her response was met with seven of them using their instant transmission at the same time to stand in front of her, which made Bulma jump back.

"Geeze! Couldn't you all have been a little less punctual maybe?" Bulma retorted with a hint of sarcasm, but managed to gather herself together again.

"Alright! All of you come with me, because I'm going to bring you all back together!" Bulma declared as she went to the machine. As she pressed a button to open the door, a rumbling noise resonated from within the machine. The machine suddenly had an attack on itself as the lights were flashing erratically. A loud bang had occurred and smoke started drifting from the machine. On top of all of that, the computer that controlled everything on the machine had also overheated itself.

"Argh! Are you kidding me!?" Bulma yelled, frustrated that her weeks spent invention had broken down.

"Hold on… so what happens now then?" The Super Saiyan 3 form stepped forward, inspecting the machine.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this Gokus, but judging by appearances this machine will take about two weeks to or more to repair… so, you all are stuck like that for the time being…"

"What!?" ChiChi yelled, clearly shocking all of the Gokus in the process. She grabbed Bulma by the arm and dragged her away from the crowd so that she could talk in private, conversing with the blunette in a harsh whisper.

"Are you serious?! How am I going to survive more than two weeks of this crazy!? You know how much Saiyans eat! I might get broke if I have to buy just enough food for all of them!"

"Hey, just relax… look no problem, I'll give you one of my capsule sets. Each capsule would contain about a years' worth of food, and there are ten capsules. The meals are all premade, so all you have to do is get one, pick the right amount of food you need and reheat it, done! Are you alright now?"

ChiChi had calmed down a bit, but she was still a bit frustrated "Yes, thankyou… but… I am going to be living with seven Saiyans! Actually, eight when you count Goten! How am I supposed to deal with seven copies of my husband?!"

For some reason, Bulma smirked. Her smirk then revealed laughter. ChiChi wondered if she had gone mad for a bit.

"You know… have you ever considered how good looking your husband is? I'm not gonna lie, I'm saying this in an honest point of view, I mean that's why I secretly always find Vegeta so hot…"

ChiChi was suspicious where this conversation was going… but she couldn't help but admit that what she had said was true. To keep down her growing blush, she folded her arms and gave the blunette a serious look. "So? What's your point? ".

"Well… all I'm saying is that… dang you're a lucky girl ChiChi… I mean, you'll have these upcoming weeks to 'make your move 'on each Goku if you know what I mean… show him what he's been been missing all these times whenever he's out training… " Bulma had raised an eyebrow for emphasis.

What Bulma had said finally made ChiChi's face turn bright red. She could not believe that she had suggested such a thing.

"B-Bulma! Y-you…" She was blushing to the point that she couldn't take it and had to cover her face with her hands. She hated to admit it, but once again, Bulma also brought up a really good point.

"Maybe I would- no way… no way no way no way no way! Get your impure thoughts out of your head! "ChiChi's mind was on the verge of creating an inappropriate image I her brain, but quickly shook herself back to reality.

" You know what, I think I'm gonna find the REAL Goku… " ChiChi sighed as she turned to find her husband.

"Okay then! Hey I'll put the food capsule set on the table for you! I'll also give you a capsule with six mattresses in them to make your life easier okay?"

As ChiChi walked away, she let out another sigh of exhaustion as her mind rolled over today's events.

"Oh dear… looks like I'm going to get roped in a whole new crazy adventure…"


	3. Contemplating

Hello there guys! I am finally back on with this story!

I really do apologize for just leaving some of my stories unfinished for years. The truth is back then I was still in highschool and I decided to stop posting fanfictions so I can actually focus on my studies that time. Now that I have graduated from school, at least I can find some time to update these

Sorry if this one is shorter than the other chapters, but I feel like that I should put in one chapter that brings in some sort of peaceful atmosphere, preparing you all for the real adventure of Chi-Chi dealing with seven copies of her husband haha

And now that's out of the way, hope you guys enjoy :)

As the morning slowly drifted into evening, it was time for everyone to go home. Bulma had bid everyone goodbye before going off to find Vegeta. Krillin carried his sleeping daughter in his arms and Gohan parted ways with Videl.

ChiChi was exhausted. She was ready for a good night's sleep, glad that she didn't have to make any dinner due to already eating at the party. As she carried a sleeping Goten and gently laid him on the car seat, she realized that due to the chaos happening today, not all of Goku's saiyan forms were going to fit in the car.

'Alright, this is not going to work…" she said to herself, but then came up with a plan.

"Alright, the real Goku goes with me while all of you use your godly powers or something to get to the house. Everyone alright with that?"

Nobody had a problem with that. ChiChi nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, so I'll meet you all… uh… Gokus… back at home! "She says before starting the car and driving off.

On the way home, Goten had already fallen asleep. Chi Chi's eyes were set on the road while the real Goku was gazing out into the dark night of his side window. He could see the bright and glowing Ki of each of his other forms, like a floating beacon in the distance of the dark night sky.

"Wow can you believe it? With this many forms, I would be able to spar with them to test my strength! It'll be awesome!

Chi-Chi gave him a small glare "don't even think about all of you training near the house! You'll probably mess up the electricity with all the insane power combined together… "

Goku did flinch a bit at his wife's sharp tone, but he was quick to recover "sure I won't! You can count on me Chi-Chi!

The raven haired woman couldn't help but to smile to herself at her husband's joviality. It was honestly hard to be mad at him for a long time. He had that effect on everyone… well, mostly everyone. Either they can laugh along with him, or be genuinely annoyed at his naivety in some areas.

The car slowed to a stop as they finally arrived at the front of the Son household, with Chichi making sure to take care of Goten first. She had tucked the sleeping boy in his room before going back downstairs. On the way down, she remembered something instantly and quickly ran outside the house, just in time to stop Goku and his group of Saiyan forms from walking a few steps closer to the entrance of the house.

"Hold it right there! All of you! "She says in a sharp whisper "Goku-Sa I am not letting your forms in this house with all of their energy emanating from them! I've seen what just an Aura from a Super Saiyan can do so please… please can you all just power down, completely? It's not like you guys will become weak or anything and turn back into a normal Goku. And just like Bulma says, you will still stay the same strength level you each have an- ".

Chi-Chi let out a sigh of exhaustion. She was starting to turn into Bulma and was too tired to handle it now and explain everything "Just… power down okay? Just do it for the sake of this household and everything within it? "

All six of the other forms of Goku sort of hesitated and looked unsure. What if they let their guard down to only for danger to arrive? They were not used to it. Each and every one of them always had their power levels up so high to the extent of creating dangerous auras around them and their powerful abilities was what made each of them a dangerous force to be reckoned with.

The real Goku looked back at them with a slightly sheepish expression. "She's right you guys. Because each of you have been divided from me, who knows how much raw power could come out from you all alone without being melded into the original me? So yeah… it's best to lower your power down completely… but you guys are all strong anyway, so there is no need to worry! "

After that speech of encouragement, all six of the other forms finally agreed to level their power down, finally not being able to cause any damage to their surroundings. Chi-Chi had disappeared from the room for a moment before returning with six capsules in her hand.

"Alright, listen up other Gokus… "She spoke as she made each of them hold their hand, with Chi-Chi giving them a capsule each. " Even though you all are practically my husband, It is only common sense that I still let my original Goku-Sa sleep with me tonight… but who knows…because you are still a part of him I might make a few… conditions… but that doesn't matter right now! I want the rest of you to find places where you can rest and sleep, anywhere in this house or near the area. Just keep in mind that you all should find a place where you won't get in the way of anything, break anything, waking up to only fight each other because you think all of this has been a dream and you've mistaken the others as a shapeshifter or whatever, and somewhere that is not too far away so I can actually walk there and… well… have a nice talk… understood? Do you have any more questions? "Chi-Chi's question was met with a response of silence. She had explained everything and made it understandable. The raven haired woman gave a nod.

"Good! And I guess I don't need to tell you all to be here in time for breakfast, lunch and dinner… okay, you are all dismissed! Have a good night! "

Super Saiyan 1, 2 and Super Saiyan God Blue slept in the living room while Super Saiyan God and 3 slept in spare rooms that were found around in the house. Super 4 somehow found a cave that was actually quite close enough to get to the household. Probably likely so he could meditate on his own.

Chi-Chi can finally get some peace of her own now. After taking a quick shower and changing into her nightgown. She was so tired to the point that when Goku finally finished his shower after her, she was already sleeping, not waiting up for him like usual. The strong warrior gently sat down on the bed and gazed at his wife, his hand reaching out unconsciously to touch her long, soft silky hair.

Goku may not know a lot of things that the average person can and should already understand, but he wasn't entirely stupid either, and he wasn't the average being that a normal civilian would think he is. His wife had been running upside down and over for many, many years just to take care of the whole family. She was such a hard worker, caring and helping for her family so much… and to tell the truth, even if she tend to give the occasional nag every now and then, he knew that he wasn't fair to her either. He would always be leaving so suddenly just to train, gone for a few days, even weeks, even months.

He would be risking his life all the time to fight enemies, even giving in to death and injuries many times as the Dragon Balls and Senzu beans could revive him. Every time he did something like this, it would always have an impact on her, making her stressed, frustrated, angry or depressed. He knew that leaving his family for the sake of his own training all the time would bound to not be a good thing… but the thing is… he can't resist it. He can't help it.

His heart, as well as his mind, body and spirit is pure, compassionate and strong, one of a true hero. He is the hope of the universe, the ally to good, nightmare to evil… But at the same time, the instinct of fighting and action is wired into his blood, just like every other Saiyans that exist so far. He can't go on a whole day without training at all. To be honest… he didn't really take time often to think how Chi-Chi felt all those years because of his sudden drastic decisions. It never crossed his mind. And now because of the incident that has happened today, Chi-Chi was bound to have even more work and stress put through her, caring for eight Saiyans in the household.

The warrior decided that this time, he would help her for the past few weeks… well, try his best to do so. He might not be able to do the cooking and all the complicated chores she manages to get herself through, but maybe he could do things that could actually be done himself instead of asking her. He would try as best as he could, even make an effort to sense how she feels so he wouldn't end up making her angry. He could offer to do the shopping with the help of his other Saiyan forms, that's easy… but maybe he would have to borrow some of his old clothes to give them each as a disguise. Chi-Chi has recently been talking to herself in the kitchen about how she never gets any alone time with him much, while Bulma and Vegeta has such a healthy love bond… Maybe he could give her more kisses? She probably might like that a lot. He would just have to do anything he could to make her situation less stressful.

Goku felt himself letting out a yawn, a reminder that he needed to get some sleep. If he was going to try and help his wife out and redeem himself in some parts, he may as well start now. Letting out a breath, he leant in close and kissed his wife on the cheek. He watched as she moved a bit from the touch in her sleep, before a small smile appeared on her features. He couldn't help but to chuckle at that quietly to himself. Years and years of being married and living with Chi-Chi certainly had taught him a lot, even still learning about the ins and outs of love. One of the things was that he truly cared for her. He couldn't understand for the life of him of how he managed to have such a loyal wife who despite his crazy ways would have never left him sooner or later. I was glad to have ended up with someone as strong, beautiful and loving as her… he just needed to show it more from now on.

The strong warrior gazed at his wife for one last time before reaching over and turning off the lights, positioning himself so that he was so close to her, placing an arm over her waist. Tomorrow is going to be one heck of a day, plus a heck of a few weeks, but Goku felt that he could take that on. No problem at all… After all he is a Saiyan, so he could handle it… hopefully.


End file.
